The Devil x She-Devil
by PrincessFairyWriter
Summary: Okay so here is a one-shot on Mirajane x Dai, The Devil himself. Dai is an OC who belongs to a friend of mine Mirajane meets another devil but there's a difference with him, he's the real deal. And she somehow falls for the man despite his annoying antics


Mirajane entered the guild early one morning and began setting things up. Makarov walked over to the counter and smiled at her. "Good morning my dear." He greeted and Mira smiled back at him. "Good morning Master." She chirped. Makarov sat on the counter. "We have a new arrival coming today. Can you make sure the guild is in tip top shape?" Mira nodded in acknowledgement as she started to clean the tables ready for the day. Makarov began sipping a beer as Erza walked in followed by Cana. "Morning Master, Mira." Erza greeted. "Morning girls!" Mira chirped back. Both walked up to the bar sitting down. "Good morning Erza and Cana. Lovely day." Makarov commented. "It is indeed master." Erza said. "Yeah but it'll be better once Mira gets me a drink." Cana said smiling. Mira looked up and quickly walked to the bar pouring her a drink. She passed it over to her friend. "Thanks Mira!" Cana said taking a mouthful. Mira smiled walking back to set up the tables.

The guild was filled with the usual mages, some taking some quests and heading off out of Magnolia. Mira was busy tending to her friends at the bar when someone walked up that she hadn't seen before. He had blond hair to the base of his neck, covering part of his face, a strand on each side of his head was brown along with purple eyes, razor sharp teeth and a hexagon symbol on his left cheek. She blinked a few times before smiling at the man. "You must be the new member master was telling me about!" she said and he just smirked. "Maybe I am sweetheart but that all depends on who you are." he said. "Mirajane Strauss, She-Devil. I run the bar here at Fairy Tail." she said gesturing to the guild. He raised an eyebrow looking at her closely. "She-Devil eh?" he mused.

She just tilted her head slightly looking at him. "Something wrong with that?" she asked. "No sweetheart. It's a nice thing. See, I'm the Devil himself." Mira smiled. "Is that your magic?" Dai chuckled. "Honey, not a devil. The Devil. From hell." Mira just eyed him before Dai saw Makarov walking over. "Don't say a word to him about it." he muttered, in firm but hushed tone. "Ah you must be Dai." he said. "Yes I am. Just been talking to this gorgeous woman." he said and Mira rolled her eyes. "Ah our beloved Mirajane. Yes she's our goddess of Fairy Tail." he said smiling at the blushing white haired girl. "Master behave!" she snapped. Dai glanced at Mira and then back at Makarov. "Well give him his stamp my dear. I have to get back to Cana for our competition." he said walking off. Mira nodded looking at Dai. "Where do you want your stamp?" she asked. He smirked pulling his shirt up at the back. She put the guild stamp on his back. "Thanks sweetheart. Now show me around?"

Mira put the towel up and walked around the counter waving him to come with her. He happily followed after the girl. She took him all over the guild showing him around each of the places as well as each of the teams. Dai looked back down at the white haired girl. "So I get to see you everyday?" he asked. "Yes you do. I'll be here at the bar working." she said and he smiled. "Good." he said nodding. "Why?" she asked curiously. "No reason." He said walking back towards the bar. Mira just shook her head confused as she followed after him. She walked back behind the counter looking at him. "Do you want anything?" she asked. "Hm, yeah." he said sounding serious. "What is it?" she questioned. "It's about yay tall, fair, very sexy and about 20 years old." Mira looked at him as he faced her smirking. "Y-you can't have me!" she snapped and he laughed holding her face in on hand. "Course I can babe." and with that he planted a kiss on her lips and vanished. She just blinked in shocked before returning to her work.

Lucy and Natsu walked over to the bar with Happy close by. "Hey Mira, is that new guy here?" Nastu asked. Mira nodded gesturing over to Dai who was eyeing over the members of the guild. Natsu walked up to him. "Hey you're the new guy right?" Natsu said. Dai looked down at him. "What's it to ya kid?" Dai asked kind of unimpressed. Natsu smiled innocently backing away. "Hehe, nothing important!" he said before walking back to Lucy. "What happened to fighting him?" Lucy asked. "Changed my mind. He should settle in first." Natsu said as Happy laughed. "Scared is more like it."

The following day Mira was back busy with her work and serving drinks to her friends. She was so busy she didn't notice Dai walking into the guild. She was too busy talking to Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe now they had arrived home early that morning. The five of them talked and laughed while she continued to serve drinks and food.

Dai paused seeing four new people he hadn't seen at the bar talking to Mirajane. He frowned disappearing before reappearing behind Mira and hugged her from behind, two cups crashing to the ground as she jumped in shock. "Morning She-Imp!" he sniggered. "Dai!" she growled as he let go laughing. She knelt down taking the cups and began mopping up the drinks. "Who are these new guys hm?" he asked. "We're the Thunder God Tribe. And I am Freed." said Freed. "This is Bickslow and Evergreen." he said as both Bickslow and Evergreen nodded at Dai. "And I'm Laxus. I also don't appreciate you aggravating Mirajane like that." Laxus grumbled. "Tough." Dai muttered standing up. Laxus glared at him. "Oh is mister big shot himself pissed off now? Good I must be doing my job then." Dai sneered. "Job as what exactly?" Laxus growled standing up. "That's none of your concern!" Dai laughed. "I have my own rules and I don't give a shit what you think."

Mira looked up seeing Laxus sparking and Dai just smirking at him. "Come at me jackass." Laxus muttered. "My pleasure." Mira gasped jumping up and grabbed Dai as he went to go at Laxus. "Stop both of you!" she snapped holding Dai with both arms to keep him away from Laxus. Dai paused looking down at Mira smirking. "Can't stay away from me can you." he muttered. Mira ignored his comment looking at both of them. "Don't you dare fight with of you. We don't need to lose the guild!" she said firmly. "I don't like the way he talks." Laxus hissed. "I don't like your face so there." Dai fired back wrapping his arms around Mira. "Can we go talk She-Imp?" Mira sighed nodding as she made him let her go and walked towards the empty infirmary.

She turned looking at Dai as he walked into the infirmary. "Did you really have to aggravate Laxus?" she asked. "Hey he started it." Dai whined flopping onto an empty bed, grabbing Mira's dress pulling her with him. She grabbed him in shock as he did. "What was that for?" she asked. "I'm bored." he said looking at her. "You nearly died." she muttered and Dai laughed. "I'm the Devil sweetheart. I can't die that easy." he said and she sighed heavily. Dai looked at her and smiled. "Aw my She-Imp isn't impressed." he muttered playing with her hair. "Dai stop it." she said looking away. She froze feeling his breath on her neck. "Is someone a little nervous being alone with the Devil?" he whispered smirking. She just blushed a little shaking her head. "N-no!" she snapped.

Dai sat up on one arm looking at her. "You're blushing sweetheart." he mused. "Shut up! I'm not nervous being with you!" she snapped. "I like this devil." he muttered. "It's only my magic." she said looking at him. He frowned. "Oh, one of those devil's." he muttered getting up. "I thought you were a real devil." Mira sat up. "My magic is perfectly real." she snapped. "You aren't a real devil though." he said walking off. For an unknown reason Mira felt extremely angered for him saying that to her. She walked out to the bar but couldn't see Dai anywhere and she wanted to speak to him. She growled under her breath. "Stupid devil." she muttered walking to the bar.

Dai walked in from outside a minute later to hear yelling coming from the bar. He walked over to see Mira behind the bar, standing in her Halphas form. Dai's jaw dropped at the sight of her in that form, much more revealing than her usual outfit. Makarov was trying to calm her down but she wasn't listening to him and kept going on about people not accepting her as she was. Dai shook his head appearing beside the mad devil. "Honestly Mira, you're more devil than I thought." he mused, both arms slipping around her waist. Mira froze looking at him, breathing heavily. He smiled pressing his lips to her cheek. "I think we need another talk sweetheart." she nodded slightly. "She'll be fine gramps." he said before he made them both disappear.

Mira looked at him as they appeared up in one of the empty rooms in the guild. "So sexy in this outfit." he whispered, his hands rubbing her waist gently. She looked up at him as he leant over kissing her neck slowly. He felt her relaxing under him as she phased back to her usual self. As soon as she was, he shoved her against the wall pinning both hands above her head. "D-Dai...what are y-yo..." he silenced her with a forceful kiss. "Shut up." he muttered before he returned to kissing her neck. He ran his tongue along her soft skin before biting down on her most sensitive spot. She moaned as Dai smirked. He nipped along her neck, sucking on the bite mark as he passed it. He felt her breathing became erratic. He kept both hands above her head with one hand, using his other to undo her dress pulling it off her.

"D-Dai?" she whispered. "Hm what is it my little devil?" he questioned. "Tie me up." she whispered smirking. "Damn your gonna regret this babe." he muttered sweeping her up and lying her on the bed. He snapped his fingers, an odd red rope around her writs tying her hands to the bedposts. "What are those?" she asked. "My little fun time tool. You struggle, it will burn. Hurts but you'll love what I do to you you won't care." he whispered nipping her ear. She bit her lip to keep from smiling but he could see it in her eyes. "My, my you're a dirty devil. My kind of woman." He let his hands roam down her body slowly gently rubbing her soft skin. Mira watched him as he brought his hands back up grabbing her breasts squeezing them gently. She moaned softly, his lips meeting the material covering them. She felt a smirk on his lips before he grabbed the material in his teeth ripping it off her breasts. He licked his lips before his tongue ran over her nipple before taking it in his mouth, his hand squeezing the other one gently. "A-ahh...d-don't tease!" she groaned softly. Dai ignored her as he bit down on her large breast.

"You want me to listen, beg." he said softly switching to the other breast. "P-please don't tease...I-I'll do anything if y-you stop t-teasing me." Dai smirked leaning back over kissing her gently. "Mm, maybe." he said claiming her lips again, his tongue finding its way into her mouth dancing around hers. She moaned softly into the kiss. Dai continued to control the kiss as he deepened it, trailing one hand slowly down her body. He felt her muscles tense as his hand moved further down her till he reached her panties. He bit her bottom lip before he moved to her neck kissing her neck, ripping her panties off her. She moaned as he did, so close to his ear driving him crazy. She squirmed a little, her hands tugging at her restraints burning her a little making her yelp. He smiled kissing her cheek. "I warned you sweetheart." he said softly. She nodded slightly. "I don't mind it." she said smiling against his cheek. "Just keep going."

Dai continued to kiss her neck before he pushed two fingers deep inside her. He moved them inside her slowly for half a minute before he picked up his speed, her cries of pleasure filling the room. "F-fuck…more!" she demanded, again her arms tugging at the restraints, her fighting back the yelp as she did. Dai smirked against her neck. "Such language from your mouth." He mused. She frowned a little. "Well don't do this to me then!" He moved down from her neck, his fingers still roughly moving inside her as he brought his tongue to meet her cilt. She cried out in pleasure again as his tongue lapped up the juices that started to leak out.

"Mm, I could just about eat you up sweetheart." He whispered. "Fuck me please!" she cried, a minute later cumming over his fingers and in his mouth. He licked her clean before removing his own clothes. She felt his dick press against her a little. "First time?" he questioned. "Y-yes…" she whispered. "Ah fuck that means I can't ravage you." He mused leaning over her. "Please do." She smirked back kissing him gently. He pushed into her gently kissing away her cry of pain. "At least I'm your first." He whispered softly as he began to slowly move against her. She moaned unable to gather the words into a response.

He held her hips in his hands as he moved in and out of her at a steady pace till he was satisfied that she'd be comfortable with more. He pushed himself deeper inside her moving faster, Mira unable to take being held back anymore and deciding the pain was worth her trying to break herself free. He wasn't absolutely sure if her screams were from the pain of the restraints or pleasure from what he was doing so he set her hands free just so he could hear the sounds of pleasure.

Her arms wrapped around his body, pulling herself closer to him as her nails dug into his back. "A-ahh more Dai!" she cried and he nodded pounding into her body more. He claimed her lips once more to keep her silenced before someone came to investigate what he was doing to their fragile barmaid. She slipped one hand into his hair as he deepened the kiss. He could feel her getting tighter around him as he continued to work inside her. "Cum in me Dai please." She pleaded holding him close. He simply smirked, nodding his answer. She pulled him back kissing him harshly as she cummed over him, the kiss forcing her not to scream in pleasure as he emptied his load in her.

But Dai wasn't stopping there. He had her now and he wasn't letting her go till he was done which lasted another several hours till Makarov came banging on the door wanting a beer.

Several weeks passed and both devils kept their little secret from the guild. At least until one morning when Mira came into work late. Dai was at the bar talking to Lucy when Mira walked up to him poking his arm. "Dai!" she whined. He groaned turning around before smiling realizing his She-Devil had finally arrived. "Oh hey there hot stuff." He said pulling her into a tight hug. "I have to tell you something." She whispered pushing him off slightly. He nodded as he let her go. Mira stared at her hands for a minute. "Well there's no easy way to put this so I'm just going to blur it out okay." She said and he frowned. "What have you done?" he questioned, more than a little suspicious now. "Who touched my devil." He growled standing up.

Mira took a deep breath resting both hands on his chest to stop him from walking anywhere. "I'm pregnant and you're going to be a father." She blurted out quickly, Dai just staring at her for a minute not saying a thing. She stared back at him as Lucy stood up smiling. "Congratulations Mirajane!" she beamed and Mira smiled back. Dai collapsed on the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Dai!" Mira shrieked dropping beside him tapping his face. "Wake up damnit you can't faint on me!"


End file.
